Through Citrus Trees
by ZucchiniBiscuits
Summary: "When he met the sight of a laughing blond, his eyes narrowed, though the effect was lost, as the curtain strings were still tangled on his antlers." Another Animagus fic, now with less cat. SLASH, though not hardcore. Probably Harry/Draco... Maybe :I
1. Prologue: Get Up, Savior

**Hiya, broskies! Wow, ANOTHER STORY, and this one might actually be a chaptered fic. :D! HUZZAH!**

**I WARN you now, loves, this story will probably contain slash... Between whom, I'm not sure... Probably Harry and Neville xD MAYBE Harry and Draco. Seriously, I LOVE HARRYDRACO. Except when it's immediate. Then I'm like "Whoah, back up, didn't you two JUST hate eachother?"**

**Anyway, I'll try to update at the very least every other week, though CHAPTER ONE will probably be up sooner than tomorrow xD. **

**Word count(Without AN): 1'129. PATHETIC-_ but it's only the prologue_ :S**

**Disclaimer: For any aspiring author out there, THEN and THAN are two different fucking words ;D**

**STEPHEN! PROCEED!**

Truthfully, that day had started out like any other day thus far. Harry had woken to the russle and loud comments of his dorm mates, none of them heading the fact that it was Friday, and Harry had a free period before he had to endure potions. The very least they could do was shut up and let him sleep in peace.

"Hey!" He yelled, throwing a pillow at Seamus, who was loudly proclaiming his thoughts on one of the fifth year hufflepuff girls, "Shut your bloody trap before I shut the damn thing for you!"

Ron laughed at his irritable friend, tossing the pillow back onto the bed, and ignoring a now whiny Seamus, "Come on and get up, Harry. Breakfast time!"

Harry just rolled over and threw the covers over his face. Ron rolled his eyes and finished buttoning his shirt, tugging his monotonous grey vest over his head and sliding on his robes, "Whatever, Harry. Just wake up before Potions, or I won't cover for you." Which was a complete lie. Ron had Harry's back no matter. Harry just groaned his agreement and snuggled deeper into the warm spot that had formed while he was asleep.

It was a good time later that he lazily blinked his eyes open, cast a dreary-sounding Tempus, and realized that he was almost three minutes late for the dreaded class.

He cursed loudly and jumped out of bed, tripping on a pair of dirty slacks. Rushing into the bathroom, he cleaned his face and tried-in vain-to brush his hair, only succeeding in making the cowlick near his forhead more prominent. Huffing as he rushed out of the bathroom, he quickly exchanged his pajama pants for a pair of clean slacks, and covered himself with a white button up shirt; slightly wrinkled. He looked around for his robes as he pulled on his vest and tie, tucking the thing in haphazardly as he realized he couldn't find them.

Checking the time again and seeing that he was now an entire eight minutes late, he grabbed his satchel and rushed out of the dorms, the tails of his untucked shirt flying out behind him.

The sound of a door almost slamming open echoed through the dungeon classroom, several heads turning to see a disoriented Harry Potter, somewhat out of dress code, rushing toward the empty seat beside Neville. He didn't look over as he caught an exasperated stare from Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

"Mr. Potter. I hope you realize your exaggerated status does _not_ exempt you from following the rules."

"Of course not, sir," Harry murmured, almost glaring at his sneering Potions professor.

"The I expect you to be on time next class. 50 points from Gryffindor." Half the class groaned while a good number of the other half snickered. A few nasty glances were thrown at Harry, but most understood that Snape was just an arsehole, "I hope you've paid enough attention, Potter, as you're short Twenty minutes of the instructions. Neville should be able to explain."

They were brewing Animagus Revelae, a ridiculously tough potion even for sixth years. Of all people to get stuck with for a partner, Harry wished it hadn't been Neville. The kid was sweet, and loyal, but a tad skittish, and it effected his potions work dramatically.

"Alright Neville, what step are you on?"

"Erm, I think step four."

"Alright," Harry grabbed a handful of dried moonbud, "I'll start preparing for step six, if you'll measure the boonwax."

They worked semi-quietly for the rest of the hour, occasionally dropping silly comments and sharing a small laugh. Harry found himself enjoying talking to Neville, and the other boy found himself thinking similarly. After some debate, they decided that Neville would be the one to test it, the clumsy boy adding the allotted amount of blood and getting Harry's help in bottling their shiny blue potion-baby.

"Alright, when I come to your table, the chosen partner will test your potion, and I will decide whether mercy will be granted or not. The effects of the potion will wear off in about a minute."

As Snape started going around to different tables, Neville noticed how vast the difference between their potion and other potions were. Many of them were a bright orange, some a slightly darker shade, while two or three- including their own- were so off the color stream it was ridiculous.

"Harry," Neville whispered, drawing the boy's attention from watching Seamus develop some parrot-like features- including a beak, "I don't think we made this correctly."

"I really don't think we did, either," Harry grimaced as screeching sounds came from their aforementioned classmate.

Before Neville could voice his worries, he found Snape looming over them with a sadistic sneer. Silence fell over the classroom as the other students looked to the two worst potion makers in their house.

"If you'll please."

Neville carefully picked up the potion with shaking hands, almost tearing up as he swallowed around a knot in his throat. Harry watched, pained, as Neville began whimpered, and didn't think twice about what he was about to do.

"Neville, what are you doing! That's dangerous!"

Neville jumped slightly and looked over at Harry, who looked convincingly outraged, "You don't drink a potion with someone else's blood in it! Hand me that!" Before Neville could say anything to object, Harry had grabbed the bottle filled with shiny blue potion and downed it with a sour face.

The classroom was quiet for a moment, completely still as they watched the Chosen One cough and hack, wiping his mouth to get the potion off of his lips.

"Ugh, that tastes terrible," He murmured, wiping his tongue. After a deep breath and a grin aimed at his partner, Harry turned to Snape.

"Whellp! I guess it doesn't work! You're just gonna have to-!"

A sudden, intense pain had Harry doubled over, clutching his ears with a loud groan. A collection of gasps were heard as his two friends scurried over, instantly at his support. His legs wobbled and gave, the boy landing on his knees as the classroom watched the scene, Hermione and Ron looking worried as they tried to support some of his weight. There was a loud ringing in the Boy Hero's ears, and his vision blackened before giving out completely, the last sight reaching him being a frantic Neville apologizing over and over.

**Oh Christ, what's Harry's animal THIS time? O: **

**Well, I can tell you right now, it isn't a fucking cat or bird. Seriously, those are getting old... then again, so are animagus fics xD**

**BUT THIS WAS A RIGHT OF PASSAGE D:!**

**Anyway, BRO. REVIEW. Or I'll turn Harry into a laundry hamper and allow my cat to whelp her kitten inside him. GROSS.**

**-ZucchiniBiscuits**


	2. The Hilarity of Twitchy Mammals

**Hiya Broskies... again! Here's Chapter UNO of the lovely "Through Citrus Trees", named for Harry's animalNESS and definite future gay frolicking. HUZZAH :D!**

**Okay, so, SLASH, this time I totally know who's gonna go romping fruitily through each other's pants, but ALL IN GOOD TIME, MINIONS.**

**Again, I'm trying to update every other week or so, but I couldn't help it. TWO IN ONE DAY. I'M SO AWESOME. Also, if you didn't know, more reviews mean more frequent updates.**

**Word count(Not including AN): 1'915. STILL PATHETIC- But whatever.**

**Disclaimer: The most poisonous sea fairing creature is the blue spotted octopus, currently in the world's top 5 deadliest animals :D!**

**STEPHEN! PROCEED!**

Harry's eyes shot open as the sound of voices reached his ears. He scrambled out of bed, almost tripping as he found his balance was almost completely irregular. Looking around, he couldn't proccess where he was, nothing but panic and anxiety shooting through his mind and telling him to stay out of sight behind the large curtain he'd found.

He fought to stay perfectly still as a set of large doors opened and three people walked in, one of them sporting a sneer that set Harry on an even greater edge. He slunk back a few inches, trying to stay out of sight, the panic still making him delusional.

The three adults stopped abruptly when they saw their charge's bed was vacant, all three looking around quickly to see if they could find him. This made Harry back up a bit more, running into a bed and wincing at the screech it made as the metal moved against the floor.

The three adults stopped suddenly, all looking toward where they heard the noise. Severus signaled the other two to be still, creeping cautiously toward Harry, who was panicking even more so. Looking around, he tried to find a way out, and upon not seeing one, he whimpered.

The sound made Severus halt for a moment, curious, before he continued toward the curtain. As he reached out to pull it back, a loud bleating hit his ears, like a whining child or someone letting air out of a balloon, and a small figure scrambled out from behind the curtain, running toward the exit.

Something stung as it hit him in the back, and he lost his footing, falling down and sliding across the floor to slam into the door. Another Bleat sounded, this one terrified, and Harry found he couldn't move his limbs. He curled into himself as much as he could, and watched with large eyes as the three figures approached him.

"Harry, my boy, you must calm down. We won't hurt you," The oldest looked at him with kind blue eyes that gave a warm feeling. The other two looked at him wearily as Dumbledore reached over to Harry's head and let his hand rest on the boy's forehead, ignoring the flinch.

The soothing gesture seemed to calm Harry down enough for him to realize that he was in the hospital wing, surrounded by three very familiar faces.

"Wha- Professor Dumbledore?" Harry's face turned tomato red as he realized he'd just screamed at his headmaster. Snape looked beyond irritated at whatever was going on and Poppy just looked like she wanted to go back to bed.

"Ah, Harry. Now that you've calmed down, perhaps you'd be willing to let us explain something to you?" Dumbledore smiled his grandfatherly smile and Harry found himself nervous. Suddenly needing to escape, he looked around the room, trying to find an exit.

"You won't be running away again, Potter, If you hadn't realized, we've got you in a body bind," Snape sneered. This made Harry's nerves shoot skyward, sweat beginning to form at his hairline.

"Calm down, Harry. We need to tell you something."

* * *

Stuck.

Harry sighed as he looked down at his hands, clenching and un-clenching the familiar appendages in an attempt to distract him from the news he'd just gotten. He'd yet to look at himself, afraid of what exactly he'd see, and unwilling to confirm what his Potions professor had spat in his face.

_"You drank a potion with another student's blood in it! How idiotic! I hope your comfortable with how you are right now, because it'll be weeks before I can reverse it!"_

Weeks. Stuck.

Harry looked over to the table sitting beside the infirmary bed where his glasses lay. One of the upsides to his predicament was that the animagus form he'd been stuck with had respectable eyesight. He didn't need his glasses until he was normal again. Good thing, too. He didn't thing the wires would fit around his new ears.

Reaching up to grab the long things, the marveled at how soft they were. Letting his fingers run up into his hair, he hit another feature he was loath to accept.

Finally giving into his curiosity, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood, keeping in mind that he was much more graceful than the was the day before. Peaking outside his curtain to make sure no one was around, he crept quietly to the bathroom on the other side of the infirmary.

Closing the door quietly behind him, he braced himself with a huge breath, letting a calm overtake him before he turned around, face to face with one of the cutest and most disturbing things he'd ever seen.

The first thing that caught his sight was a pair of long black ears where his old ones used to be, perked slightly to stick straight out. Atop his head a pair of small, dark, delicately curved antlers sat, only one or two tines jutting out. His nose was slick and black, flaring at his reflection. Knowing it was there, but not wanting to acknowledge it, he slowly turned his lower body to see a little black and white deer tail, twitching quickly.

_'Okay, Harry... DEEP breaths.'_

Walking closer, he saw tender looking white spots along the bone lines of his face, faded enough to barely be there- a sign that he was not quite matured. They continued along the back of his neck, and-when Harry lifted his shirt to see-down his back and along his pelvis. Harry didn't care to see if they went lower.

Weeks. Stuck. As a fucking deer.

His heartbeat gained tempo and he had to sit down. Morning light streamed through the bathroom windows and hit his face, warming it and calming him only slightly. Letting his eyes droop, he stared at his feet, noticing how much smaller they seemed. Maybe that was why he couldn't wear his shoes?

He was just about to drift off when he heard his stomach grumble, and realized he hadn't eaten since the day before the day before. Sighing, he debated with himself whether or not he wanted to get up, and in the end, hunger won.

Peaking out the door, he saw Madame Pomphrey treating someone behind a curtain, smiling and looking like she really cared about the person she was treating. She leaned forward to smack the student, probably because of their mouth, and scurried off to get something. Harry took a breath and tried to calculate whether or not he would make it to the door without being seen.

* * *

Draco's day, so far, had been absolutely awful.

The ruckus from the day before hadn't quite let up, not since Potter had stupidly drank Longbottom's potion. Honestly, his hero complex was going to get him killed. Though, until that wonderful day, the only think it would cause would be gossip and theories spreading about how Potter had turned into a rabbit- "Really, I saw his ears!"- or a camel- "His nose was black like a camel, it's possible!"- or a sheep- "I saw a little pair of horns start to grow!"- and honestly, they were all ridiculous. And annoying.

From the moment he'd stepping into the great hall for breakfast, it was all he heard about. Potter this, Potter that, Potter's eloped with an eagle, Potter's mad for Berty Botts, Potter sexually molested me, Potter blah blah blah!

"Hey Draco," Pansy called with a smirk as the Slytherin Prince took his seat, "Did you hear about Potter?"

Draco just about cut through his plate when that name slipped out of his stalker's mouth. He growled and threw his cutlery down, turning toward her with a sneer, "Of course I'd heard about Potter, you twit, I was_ there_ when whatever happened, happened! Can I please eat my breakfast without hearing about that lime-lighting freak!"

After that stunt, no one spoke a word about Harry around the Ice Prince, which was perfectly fine with him.

He went through the rest of the day with relative ease, ignoring his classmates in favor of finishing his classwork and ignoring the world. This worked until COMC, when the burly giant of a teacher they had told them they'd be observing Kelpie. He then took the class to the far side of the lake and told them;

"Don't get too close, or one'll get ya. Those Kelpies're nasty buggers, an'll do just about anythin' to get ya."

So, most of the upper years took head of the giant's warning, but, seeing as they were in a class with different years, something was bound to happen. Of course, it would happen to Draco.

He'd been, for once, doing what was instructed, when a second year had run past him looking terrified. Looking up from his notes in confusion, he turned to see a full grown kelpie raging toward him at full speed. Holding back a scream, he'd started running, and Hagrid managed to catch sight of the thing and chase it off, but not before it had bitten into the Slytherin. Draco had ended up saying every vulgar thing his mind could supply toward the second year Gryffindor, most of which he wouldn't have even said to the mudblood. But damn, that bite hurt!

His best friend, Blaise, had escorted him to the Hospital Wing. Subconsciously hoping to get a look at Potter, he'd craned his neck, only to find all of the beds empty. Grumbling to himself, he'd let himself be seated and tended to.

"How on Earth did this happened, Mr. Malfoy? Not up to any of your tricks, were you?" Poppy had asked, smiling wryly at the young boy. Draco had almost smiled back at this nice woman, but managed to retain his dour face. He heard a door open quietly, wondering who had come in.

"A second year sicked a bloody kelpie on me."

"Watch your mouth. And I'm sure it wasn't on purpose," Draco rolled his eyes, only to get smacked, "Now, I'm going to go fetch a potion, and you're going to stay right here until I get back."

Draco grumbled as Poppy scurried off to find her fix-it-up, and then heard a set of small feet scampering toward the door. He furrowed his brow when he heard a small crash, and a familiar voice cursing the daylights out of something, standing to look out of his curtain and gaping at what had to be the cutest and most disturbing thing he'd ever seen.

There Potter was, an apparent set of two point antlers tangled in a curtain string, ears drooping to his shoulders and tail twitching wildly as he tried to untangle himself. A weird bleating noise came from the savior, sounding like a call for help, and Draco couldn't help it.

He started laughing _so_ hard.

**OMG! Harry's a gay little deer! How fun :D!**

**I didn't want to do this fic at first, but it's grown on me. ALSO. I remembered earlier today that I used to have a crush on Gordo from Lizzie McGuire. Just sayin'.**

**Anyway, BRO. REVIEW. Or Draco's penis will turn into a gnome and that will upset you.**

**-ZucchiniBiscuits**


	3. Something Spastic This Way Comes

**Hiya, Broskies! Here's Chapter TWO, because I'm so freakin' awesome. HUZZAH :D!**

**Again, if you haven't realized yet, THIS IS SLASH. As in, "Wow, Harry, guess I never noticed your ass. Let's go put my dick in it." ONLY, not as graphic :)!**

**Again, trying to update every week or so, though I've been updating super quickly lately. Don't get your hopes up, I'll get lazy eventually. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to standards. CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE GOING TO BE OOC. I think it'd be more fun if Draco was a little more laid back, and if Neville was a spazzy in-the-closet ginormo.**

**Word Count (Not including AN): 2'023. THAT'S STILL PATHETIC... BUT NOT AS MUCH SO :D!**

**Disclaimer: Your hair stand on end When you're scared because muscles pull them up to make you look bigger. **

**STEPHEN! PROCEED! **

Harry jumped as a loud laughing sound reached his ears, the limbs sticking straight out as he wheeled around nervously to see who'd caught him. When he met the sight of a laughing blond, his eyes narrowed, though the effect was lost, as the curtain strings were still tangled on his antlers. Pomphrey came bustling out of her office and almost dropped the potion she'd gotten for Draco, fixing Harry with a stern look.

"Mr. Potter, you were told to stay in bed. What in Merlin's name are you doing to that curtain?"

This made Draco laugh harder, to the point of trying to keep it in by pursing his lips and blowing spit. After a moment he regained the ability to breathe, but not without a few snorts toward a tomato-red Boy-Who-Lived.

"Sorry, Madame Pomphrey. I was using the loo." Poppy just sighed and shooed Harry back into bed, he and Draco staring each other off. Draco couldn't help but stare at the twitching black ears on his rival's head, unbothered by the harsh green doe eyes burning through his flesh. He was forced to turn away as he gulped down the potion, suppressing a grimace.

"That stuff's all the more vile every time I take it." He let his tongue loll out of his mouth as he tried to ignore the flavor, once again glancing at the droopy buck ears Potter sported, which were now flattened back in what he assumed to be irritation.

"Quit staring."

Draco's cool grey eyes flickered to Harry's, shining with amusement, "Why? A bit self conscious about the new limbs? You needn't be, they make you look adorable."

Harry gaped at the Slytherin, before the flush in his face became to prominent and he had to look away. Draco smirked at the reaction, turning back in time to catch a distracted Madame Pomphrey telling him to be more careful, and not to curse second years. Draco didn't agree so straightforwardly and stood to leave, glancing back at a sulking Potter.

"How long are you stuck in this sterile hell?" Draco raised his brow when Harry did nothing but tilt his head, and waited for the brunet to answer.

"Why do you care, Malfoy?" Harry sneered. Draco just shrugged.

"Never said I did. So? When is it?"

"...I'll be back in class tomorrow," Harry answered timidly. His flush still hadn't gone and he'd resorted to staring at his fidgeting hands instead of at Draco. The Ice Prince found this too cute for so many words, but said nothing as he turned his back to the freak and stalked out of the infirmary.

* * *

Ron sighed dramatically and let his face flop onto his desk, uncaring, apparently, of the ink he'd spilled in the process. Hermione 'eep'd and tore her own parchment out of harm's way, glaring at the clumsy redhead.

"I'm bored. When's Harry getting back?" Hermione rolled her eyes and continued writing, but Ron wasn't letting up, "Hermione, come on! Why don't we go see him? He must be lonely."

"He's fine, Ron, and we'll see him tomorrow. Dumbledore said he'd be back in class by lunch."

"Nonsense!" Ron slammed his hands on the table and stood, startling most of the Gryffindors in the common room. Hermione jumped a little, and then resumed glaring at her boyfriend, "We need to go comfort him in this delicate time in his life! We're coming, Harry!"

Before Ron could run off, Hermione had grabbed him by the collar and pulled back down beside her, huffing, "Ronald, honestly, I don't think you're what Harry needs right now... no offense," She grimaced guiltily at the hurt look on Ron's ink smudged face, "Not that he wouldn't appreciate your company... I just think we should let him sort out what he needs to sort out, by himself."

"But..." Ron's lower lip twitched, "We've never left him alone before. What if he's dead! Oh, Merlin! What if he's blue?" Ron pulled his hair, looking at Hermione worriedly, "I don't think I could handle it if he were blue, 'Mione!"

"And you say_ I_ need to sort out my priorities. Good grief, Ron," With that, Hermione went back to her essay, ignoring Ron. The redhead let out a wail and buried his face in his hands, ignoring the stares of him befuddled, yet unsurprised, house mates. Neville sat off to the side of two thirds of the trio, worrying as he listened to Ron's crack theories. What if he'd turned Harry blue? Or into a fish? Or into a girl! Girl!Harry was a frightening concept, and Neville almost couldn't take it.

Garnering no attention as he stood and, for once, being grateful he was such a nobody, Neville made his way out of the portrait hole and straight toward the hospital wing.

_'What if I did something terrible? I wonder what my animagus is? I mean... that has some effect as to what he is, doesn't it?'_ Neville sighed, hanging his head, _'I knew I should have let him do it. I mess everything up, don't I.'_

He saw the large double doors that led to his doom and gulped loudly around the lump in his throat. He startled as a smirking Draco came through the doors, and for a moment Neville thought he was going to have to run away. Standing stock still, watching the other boy come closer, Neville was surprised and slightly concerned when all the pureblood did was smirk nastily in his direction and spit his last name at his feet.

_'Wonder what he's so happy about?'_

Shrugging off the weird experience, because it was weird as hell, he walked timidly closer to the door. _'Be brave, Neville. Whatever Harry is, he's still Harry, and hopefully hasn't developed any homocidal or sadistic tendencies. Oh, Hamburgers! What if that's why Draco was so happy? What if they're taking over the world together! OH GOD. What if Harry is having his babies! ?"_

Now sweating, Neville opened the hospital doors prepared for the worst, and was surprised beyond relief when he saw what he thought was the cutest and most disturbing thing he'd ever seen.

Harry sat there, curled in on himself, in his little sweater vest and slacks, blushing like a radish and hiding his mouth in his knees. His eyes rose as Neville came in, and almost immediately, the savior was up on his feet. Neville was still in shock because _Harry has antler_s and _Oh Merlin, is that a tail?_

"N-Neville! What are you doing here? Are you alright?" The Chosen One began looking the tall boy over, which proved difficult, seeing as Harry only just reached Neville's pectorals. Neville stood stock still, and finally remembered to breathe.

"Harry? Oh, M-Merlin... I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I mean, you didn't have to... I didn't want this to happen!" The taller boy crouched down to look eye to eye at his friend, his attention flickering, for a moment, to the erect deer ears on his friend's head, which were sticking straight out.

"Wh- No, Neville, this was completely my doing. You have nothing to be sorry about," Harry smiled, and Neville just about started crying, the poor boy.

"But, it was _my_ blood, this is _my_ animagus... I'm a deer? That's so weird, I'm so sorry!" Neville almost wailed, putting large hands on Harry's delicate shoulders. Harry, quite calmly, considering Neville's heart attack, put small hands over Neville's, and grabbed the boy's attention with his eyes.

"Neville, it's completely alright. I feel fine, and it'll be no time before Snape has the counter-potion. In the meantime, I'll just have a few more appendages," Harry grinned and gave a little mock salute, and Neville's shoulders relaxed exponentially. He let out a large breath, knowing that Snape was making a cure, and hugged the smaller Gryffindor.

_'Harry isn't blue! Or dead! How awesome is that! And he looks so tiny and cute with those ears- Oh God, Down Neville. Harry doesn't swing that way and you're a tweed. Just back away from the savior and pretend you have to poop! No, wait! Tell him you have HoM homework! ...Your excuses are getting lamer... And you're talking to yourself. Wonderful.'_

"I'm so glad you aren't dead!"

Harry perked an eyebrow, his ears flattening against his head, "I'm glad I'm not dead, too, Nev. Are you okay? You kind of spaced out for a second."

"What? Oh, yeah, well, I have a headache, so it's hard to... Are you sure you're okay? I mean, has anything been blue recently?" Neville's eyes trailed down the smaller boy's neck, faintly noticing the fawn spots littering his friend. He gulped and met Harry's eyes again. The other boy was looking at him like he was insane.

"No, Neville, nothing's been blue... Why on Earth would it be?"

"No reason, nothing, just something Ron said. I should probably go..." Neville's face was getting hotter and hotter, and of course, Harry probably noticed. Without waiting for a reply, he turned on his heel and walked stiffly from the room, leaving Harry to wonder what the hell just happened.

_'Nice, Neville. Now Harry thinks you're a freak.'_

* * *

It was at dinner that night when Dumbledore stood gracefully and made his old way over to his elaborate podium, only needing to clear his throat softly to garner the attention of the students. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Draco, and a few choice students all looked attentive. They knew what, or rather, _who_ this was about.

"Students, as you may have noticed, A young Mister Potter has been absent for the course of two entire days, leaving many of you with suspicions, and questions that will be answered shortly. Before that, however, I would like to make something clear. Whatever has happened to Mister Potter, he will receive no ill will toward himself because of it. These are confusing circumstances, but they are not permanent. You have your esteemed Potions professor to thank for that."

Hermione and Ron shared a worried look, while Draco looked proudly at his apathetic Godfather.

"In light of recent, saddening events at last year's Tri-Wizard Tournament, we've found that, perhaps, informing you in times of worry would help promote cooperation and unity. This isn't, of course, as severe as it could be, but keep in mind over the next few weeks that all magic has consequences. Some of us are strong enough to handle them. Some of us are not. But if we stand together, we can make it through many things."

"Leave it to Dumbledore to turn this into a lecture," Ron muttered, flinching when Hermione elbowed him.

"Two days ago, in 2nd hour 5th year Potions, Harry consumed a potion with someone else's blood in it. I will not release the identity of this student, nor will I say which potion it was," This seemed sort of pointless, as Harry's entire year knew which potion and most knew which student it was. Neville sank in his seat, "The effects left Mister Potter... how shall I put it? Different. You will see how exactly at some point tomorrow. Please try to reign in your reactions, so Mister Potter can be as comfortable as possible. He has been through enough."

With those words, Dumbledore took his seat just as gracefully as he'd left it, and the whispers started.

**OMG! Dumbledore's such a loser. Good thing he's dead ;D! [omgjkjk D:**

**Sorry it took so long to get this out- OH WAIT. IT DIDN'T. BECAUSE I'M AMAZING. ._. ALSO. Robert Downy Jr. Is such a hot mess. I want his pants. ON MY FACE. :I**

**Anyway, BRO. REVIEW. Or I'll cut you... into pieces. And that's my last resort P:**

**-ZucchiniBiscuits**


End file.
